It is known in the art relating to open-top vehicles to provide a cross car beam having its ends supported between strut mounting towers upstanding from associated right and left rear wheelhouse panels. As a result, a major portion of the rear suspension strut loads are transferred from their associated strut towers to the cross car beam. It will be appreciated, however, that such strut towers increase the overall interior space occupied by the enlarged rear wheelhouses thereby limiting the available space for adjacent components, such as a convertible top storage well. Further, such upstanding rear strut towers restrict the vehicle design with respect to lowering the body exterior styling lines.